1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and more particularly to bingo and games similar to bingo.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Classic bingo, as the game is commonly played is purely a game of chance that incorporates the actual name "BINGO" as five separate distinct letters that are aligned with an assigned to fifteen separate numbers in and as part of each actual letter. The name "BINGO" appears both as a work and as a separately designated letter symbols at the top of every bingo card. Each letter is the guide call to each vertical column of five possible numbers from the fifteen assigned to each letter on any and all cards. The only other constant is "FREE" space in the center of each and every bingo card designated by the actual word symbol "FREE".
Even though the "FREE" designation space is under the letter "N", there are still fifteen separate distinct call numbers from thirty-one to forty-five even though only four number spaces are useable for play.
Traditionally, a bingo caller uses a mechanical and/or electronic draw to achieve the called letter number. The winner or winners are determined by covering only the numbers under the called letter in the word "BINGO" that completes or accomplishes a designated pattern on a specific game played. Even though the separate letters of the word "BINGO" at the top of every card along with the "FREE" space in the center of every card are constant (always and ever present and part of) designations and symbols used in every game of "BINGO", they do not determine a winner. Only combinations and patterns of numbers determine winners.
Even though bingo is a widely played and popular game, various players may enjoy functions which could be performed by the players and allow them to be more active participants.
There is, therefore, a need for a game which, although similar to bingo, allows for a faster more active game.